whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Paupers
The Legion of Paupers is one of the divisions of the Hierarchy of Stygia. They are composed of a combination of wraiths that died under mysterious circumstances, and the leftovers from the other Legions. Methods of the Legion of Paupers Who can join? Perhaps more so than any other Legion, the Legion of Paupers is made up of the most diverse types of death. While most deaths can be broadly categorized, such as accidents, violence, etc, the wraiths of the Legion of Paupers defy categorization. Prominent among them are wraiths who don't know how they died; they woke up in their caul in the Shadowlands, unable to remember the last few moments, days, or even years of their life. In most cases, it isn't so much amnesia as unexpected. Some wraiths take years to work out why they died, and a frightening number never do figure out exactly how and why they shed their mortal coil. Also fitting into the Legion of Paupers are two other main types. The first are wraiths whose deaths were so bizarre that they fit into more than one Legion. If two Legions cannot come to a consensus, the wraith in question is handed over to the Legion of Paupers as a compromise. The second type are wraiths that don't fit into any of the other Legions, through attitude, temperament, or worldview. Rather than be stuck with troublemakers, these wraiths are also handed over to the Beggar Lord. Regular Jobs Along with the normal military and bureaucratic functions most Legions have a hand in, the Legion of Paupers serve as investigators. Most of them are well-suited to this endeavor, perhaps because of the nature of their death. Legion Culture The Legion of Paupers is extremely tolerant of individuality, something that makes them stand out above their fellow Legions in the bureaucracy of Stygia. Most Paupers are also known to have senses of humor, though in many cases this is tempered by bitterness. Paupers also tend to handle strange or odd situations extremely well, perhaps because of the origin of their death. Those who died due to mystery have unusual Deathmarks that are unusually complex and mysterious. Even wraiths gifted in Fatalism are hard-pressed to figure out what these deathmarks truly mean. It is generally believed that map out a Pauper's final moments, but nothing has been consistent enough between Deathmarks to mark any as being a definite sign of some particular way or method. Allies and Enemies The Legion of Paupers have the most neutral state of any of the Legions. Because they serve as a point of compromise for Deathlords, no Deathlord wants to anger them more than necessary, nor has any succeeded in winning the Beggar Lord's favor...though not for lack of trying. If there is such a thing as a Legion with a close relationship with the Paupers, it's the Legion of Fate, another odd Legion in the Hierarchy. The Beggar Lord claims to have favor with the Ladies of Fate, but nothing has resulted from his boasts. Divisions Legion of August The Legion of August serves primarily to patrol the lands around Necropoli, scouting the territory and destroying Spectres. After a few years of service, a member may petition for a year-long sabbatical, in which they must make attempts to solve the mystery of their deaths. When that time period is up, the wraith must return to service, either in the Legion of August or another branch of the Paupers. However, they are not allowed any more time to investigate their death. Legion of the Onyx Tear The bodyguards of the Beggar Lord, the Onyx Tear are among the most elite and secretive warriors in Stygia. There are never more than twenty-five serving at a time, and there are no more than six to a group at any one time. Because of their closeness to the Beggar Lord, they are privy to his secrets, which makes the Onyx Tear a coveted position among Paupers. Legion of Revelations These are the Paupers who investigate mysteries in the Shadowlands. They also meddle in the affairs of the other Legions by covering up secrets of value, and by meddling with Quick in the Skinlands. Other Information Bits and pieces on the Legion of Paupers Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Glossary Category:Underworld Bureaucracy